


Chibi Blues- beware there be puns ahead...

by mrua7



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrua7/pseuds/mrua7
Summary: This was written a few years ago when creating Chibi images of ourselves and the MFU were a bit of a craze.  Defnitely silliness here.





	

“Napoleon, you look very odd,” Illya said holding his own head. He felt strange, feeling _flat out_ exhausted.

“Hey speak for yourself chum,” Napoleon bandied back. “You look like some weird sort of Japanese cartoon.”

“As do you,” Illya agreed, “I wonder what THRUSH has come up with now to do this to us?”

“We need to get out of here and to headquarters. Medical has to take a look and get us back to our old selves.”

“Yes, but we are locked in a cell, or had you not noticed Napoleon?”

“Hmm true, well we’re as _flat as pancakes_...”

“Please do not mention food, as I am starving...look at how thin I am,” Illya joked.

Napoleon shook his head. “As I was saying, we’re both flat and I bet we can slip right under the opening at the bottom of the door. You go first tovarisch,” he grinned.

“Why do I have to always be first? Who knows what is lurking on the other side of that door...a killer paper shredding machine perhaps?”

“Oh please, give me a break. Now just kneel down and slip yourself under like a piece of junk mail.”

The Russian complied, and moments later he called that the coast was clear. Napoleon did the same and when he reached the other side Illya gave him a hand up.

“You are _light as a piece of paper_ my friend,” he remarked.

“No kidding. I just hope Medical can come up with a cure for this post haste as this is not going to bode well for my love life.”

“Yes nothing like l _eaving a woman flat_ ,” Illya snickered.

“ _Très drôle monsieur, très drôle..”_

“Oh please do not speak French to me Napoleon...your accent is _too thin_.”

“Still the smart-ass Russian, well let me give you a piece of my mind...” Napoleon quipped.

“I think you will need a pair of safety scissors to do that.”  
  
                           


End file.
